


Empathy Art

by hikaxan



Series: Empathy [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaxan/pseuds/hikaxan
Summary: My art work for my work Empathy(Overhauled)
Series: Empathy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546723
Kudos: 11





	1. Arrested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the end of Chapter 4 of Empathy (Overhauled)

So I did a weird thing here with the colors. When I sketched this out at first I had each character a different color, so I wouldn't get the rough lines confused with each other... then I just decided to keep it all the way through, not sure how I feel about it as a stylistic choice yet.

She began to gather the energy needed for another cure spell when she heard a gun cock uncomfortably nearby. Wisps of green energy faded from her hand, unused. Slowly she turned her head to look. A sawed off shotgun barrel was the first thing she noticed, held by a blonde man around her age. He wore a white suit and had a demeanor of calm superiority, but she didn't need her abilities to see how irritated he was.

"Miss, you do realize it is a crime to steal a vehicle in order to use it to hit a ShinRa executive don't you?"

She glanced around at the troopers who also had their weapons trained on her, then back to the man, "And you are?"

Blue eyes narrowed at her. She had a feeling that his pride was hurt when she honestly didn't know who he was. "I'm Rufus, President of ShinRa Inc. And you are coming with us."


	2. Missed a Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Chapter 10

As Yuffie and Tifa began talking more about the materia they had used, Vincent caught the redhead's attention. "You missed a spot," he said, pointing. She looked down and caught sight of a bit of red syrup near the neckline of her tank top.

"Oh, thanks." Without thinking about it much, she wiped the drop off with a fingertip and stuck it in her mouth. The fact that Vincent's gaze lingered, went unnoticed by himself and Ralena, but not everyone.

***

"So… " Tifa asked later as they were finally settling down to sleep. "What about you and Vincent?"


	3. Fist Bump

[From Empathy Chapter 22](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456331/chapters/56459191)

"Heard you were out of commission too."

"Yeah…" she said, looking at her drink again.

"What happened?"

...

"When we were knocked out, I… it was strange. I saw my memories of Sephiroth. But it was a bunch of them overlaid on top of each other, and I felt… everything. Every emotion I had sensed and felt over the course of about a year."

...

Cloud gulped down a bit of his drink and stared at it. "Did any of what you saw help you?"

She pursed her lips, "Dunno yet. But I tore up the arena, and got a new limit, working through it" she smirked.

"I heard," he grinned. Almost half-heartedly, Cloud held up a fist, and she bumped hers against it.


	4. Junon Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Chapter 29

###  Chapter excerpt:

...two quick solid knocks sounded at their inn room door. "I got it!" Yuffie said, hopping over. She opened it to reveal Vincent and her jaw dropped.

The former Turk stood there, fixing some cufflinks, wearing dark slacks, a matching blazer, a sage green button down and tie. His long hair was tamed and tied back in a pony tail at the base of his skull and his normally red eyes were dulled with brown color contacts.

His almost bored expression turned to look a little annoyed at Yuffie's dumfounded expression. Ignoring the stunned shinobi, Tifa walked over looked him up and down, then crossed her arms. “I thought I told you not to wear black.”

“It's charcoal,” he answered stoically.

She frowned, "That's barely a shade lighter…" at least he wasn't wearing red. She looked down, and he had gotten proper dress shoes.


End file.
